1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc which stores an information signal and a reproduction device for such a disc. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical disc which stores multimedia data including digital video data, audio data and sub-picture data as well as to a reproduction device for the disc.
2. Description of the Related Art